Divina Aliança
by Alice - AC
Summary: Cont de Revenche Contra Athena. As suspeitas de Zeus e as intrigas de Hera levam a batalha que pormete dividir o Olimpo e mudar a vida de muitos mortais. FICHAS ABERTAS
1. PrólogoFichas

**Titulo:** Divina Aliança.

**Disclaimer¹:** Saint Seiya, infelizmente, não é meu.

**Disclaimer²: **Muitos dos personagens não são criações minhas.

**Créditos:** Pisces Luna pela idéia das namoradas e fichas.

_**Prólogo**_

_Para entender a dimensão desta guerra e de suas alianças é preciso voltar alguns milênios na história e entender a profecia que cerca o Rei dos Deuses e cercou todos os seus antecessores. Urano, o tirano, foi deposto pelo próprio filho, o titã Cronos, contudo, antes de ser deposto profetizou que Cronos, assim como ele, seria deposto por um de seus próprios filhos e esta profecia seguiria pelas próximas gerações._

_Cronos, temendo a __maldição__, passou a devorar vivos os próprios filhos, logo que estes nasciam. Vários bebês tiveram esse destino. Réia, porém, não podia deixar de amar seus filhos. Assim, após dar a luz um menino, Réia enganou o marido, dando um __potro__ a Cronos. Este, ansioso por se proteger da profecia, devorou o potro sem perceber o embuste. Réia levou o filho salvo para um local seguro, dando-lhe o nome de Zeus. Assim, anos depois, Zeus cresceu e depôs seu pai para reinar no Olimpo._

_Contudo a maldição__ continua e em algum momento Zeus será deposto por algum de seus filhos... Mas será que este momento realmente chegou? _

_Veremos que até O Onipotente tem medo de perder o trono e cair em desgraça._

_**Fim**_

(N/A: O prólogo sofreu uma alteração, pois não se sabe se a maldição atingiu Zeus, mas para dar continuidade a historia ela o atingirá).

-

Agora vamos as fichas, mas antes algumas coisas que vocês precisão saber. **Leia tudo que está abaixo com atenção!**

- Athena, Afrodite e Dionísio serão aliados. Ártemis será representada por Lana, Caroline e Bella, mas como está morta não haverá desequilíbrio na luta.

- As novas amazonas serão as Musas de Afrodite.

- Cada Musa deve ter uma característica obrigatória dita na ficha.

- As armaduras devem ser inspiradas nos símbolos de cada Musa.

- As Musas de Tália e Melpômene são irmãs, ou seja, teremos de adaptar a historia depois.

- Pretendo colocar triângulos.

_**Armaduras (Musas de Afrodite):**_

De Euterpe – Deve saber tocar flauta com perfeição. É a Musa da música e tem como símbolo uma flauta.

De Érato – Deve saber tocar lira com perfeição. É a Musa da Poesia lírica e dos versos eróticos. Tem como símbolo uma pequena lira.

De Tália – Deve ser uma pessoa com senso de humor. É a Musa da comedia e é representada por uma máscara cômica.

De Melpômene – Deve ser trágica e fechada, o posto da irmã. É a Musa da tragédia e tem como símbolo uma máscara trágica.

De Clio – Deve ser uma pessoa culta, pois é a Musa da história. É representada por um pergaminho.

Obs : Elas são nove no total, mas só usarei cinco. Mais detalhes sobre elas no segundo capitulo.

**-**

_**Ficha:**_** (Usem muitos detalhes nela, ok? Deixem sua personagem o mais original possível. As fichas ficarão abertas por cinco (5) dias, ou seja, vocês poderão trabalhar bem nelas e sem pressa, pois vou escolher as **_**melhores**_** e não as primeiras).**

**Nome:**

**Apelido: **

**Idade ( de 16 até 19):**

**Aparência:** _(Sejam originais, ok? Usem e abusem dos detalhes e coloquem algo que deixe sua personagem única.)_

**Personalidade:** _(Não quero cubos de gelo que não riem e não sentem nada e muito menos pessoas super felizes. Terá de ter algo que deixe sua personagem triste, fora de controle, irritada, alegre... Enfim, elas são humanas.)_

**Historia:** _(Não sejam muito trágicas, ok? Logicamente nenhuma delas tem um passado muito feliz, mas não vamos exagerar e tornar a historia clichê.)_

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Principal qualidade e defeito:**

**Estilo de roupa:**

**Armadura e arma:** _(Não é obrigatório usar arma nenhuma. E os golpes serão pedidos depois)_

**Dourado:** _(Duas opções)_

**Como se dá com seu par:**

**Cena que gostaria de ver:**

**Afinidades: **_(para aquelas que leram as duas fases e quiserem colocar alguma relação com os outros personagens (ou como gostaria que ela fosse) como amizade fiquem à vontade)._

**Permitido hentai e envolvimento em triângulo? **_(Não sei nem porque ainda pergunto xD)_

-

_**Dourados:**_

Milo

Shura

Aiolos

Dohko

Shion

_**Obs¹:**_ Como eu disse anteriormente aquelas que não me mandassem review teriam suas personagens mortas. Melody não me mandou e por isso sua personagem será morta para dar lugar à outra que esteja interessada (Não leve por lado pessoal Melody, você me ajudou muito quando eu comecei a escrever, mas não recebo nada seu a muitos caps). Pode parecer ruim da minha parte, mas eu avisei. E o fato da Mel morrer vai ajudar muito na historia e na ira de Dionísio.

_**Obs²:**_ Devem estar estranhando o porque do Shaka não estar na lista acima e isso eu vou explicar agora. Se a Sah fosse morta todo o meu enredo ia por lixo. Motivo? Hestia não está diretamente envolvida e, sinceramente, eu também me afeiçoei pela personagem (acredito que não apenas eu) e se alguém estiver disposta(o) a "adotá-la" fique à vontade.

-

**Também preciso de um Beta... Se alguem puder ajudar ficaria agradecida. Acredito que seja isso. O primeiro Cap já está em andamento e as novas personagens aparecerão no segundo capitulo.**

**Até lá!**


	2. O Que Restou de Nós

**Cap 1 – O que restou de nós...**

-

**Dois meses depois da morte de Ártemis...**

**-**

Era uma tarde fria típica do mês de janeiro. O sol poente cortava o horizonte como uma lâmina saída da batalha. Todos estavam em suas casas quentes e confortáveis com exceção de um casal que passeava pela praia.

- O por do sol no inverno é tão mais bonito. – falou Lune.

- Concordo plenamente. – respondeu o acompanhante – É um pecado ficar em casa no calor quando o clima está tão agradável e a tarde tão bonita.

A japonesa concordou com um sorriso. Usava um vestido oriental de fundo azul bem claro ricamente bordado com pássaros dourados e roxos. Seus pés estavam descalça e em contato com a areia úmida a beira do manso mar. Os cabelos longos, assim como os de Kamus, eram agitados pela brisa.

- Você está especialmente linda hoje... – murmurou Kamus ao abraçá-la.

Lune pôs-se na ponta dos pés e envolveu a nuca da amante com seu braço esquerdo, pois sua mão carregava seus sapatos. Beijou-o com amor por um longo tempo. Interromperam o contato quando uma onda mais forte molhou os pés do casal.

- Melhor voltarmos. – disse Kamus a contra gosto – está ficando tarde. – concluiu ao observar no céu as primeiras estrelas.

- Você sempre corta nosso momento... – resmungou Lune – Vamos voltar.

O aquariano que trajava uma calça cinza e uma camisa social azul marinho enlaçou a amante pela cintura com cuidado. Começaram a percorrer o caminho contrario para retornar a casa de aquário, mas no meio do caminho encontraram outro cavaleiro. Ainda na praia avistaram Milo de Escorpião que observava melancolicamente o céu já escuro. Não era possível descrever sua roupa, pois o sobretudo escuro que usava estava fechado.

Lune parou de andar na mesma hora e se desvencilhou de Kamus antes que o amigo pudesse vê-los naquele momento romântico. O aquariano suspirou ao ver os olhos da amazona se encherem de lágrimas. Tinha sugerido o passeio para alegrá-la e não contava esbarrar com o escorpião.

- Se incomoda se eu voltar? – pediu Lune já em meio a soluços.

- Vou com você.

- Não! – ela o cortou – ele precisa mais de você de que eu.

Um profundo suspiro novamente deixou os lábios de Kamus. Este nada fez para impedir que Lune se afastasse, achava que ela ficaria melhor nos braços de uma das amigas, coisa que Milo não se permitia fazer.

Milo finalmente percebera a aproximação do amigo, ainda estavam distantes um do outro, mas os olhos vermelhos do escorpião já eram bem visíveis. Estes voltaram a fitar o nada num turbilhão de lembranças trágicas...

**Flashback**

_Quatro dias atrás..._

_Estava em escorpião como de costume, era noite, por isso trajava sua impecável e reluzente armadura de escorpião. Mel havia saído a muito e a ausência da geminiana deixava a casa estranhamente vazia, mas não era mais permitido deixar seu templo sem a permissão de Athena, o que o impedia de ir atrás dela ou de encher o saco do sempre rabugento Kamus de Aquário. Estava claramente entediado e isso o levou até a entrada do templo, sentou-se no primeiro degrau e passou a apreciar a noite escura e pouco estrelada._

_- Milo! – seu nome chegou aos seus ouvidos – Milo! – repetiu a voz._

_- Nicky? – usou seu cosmo para responder a amazona._

_- Venha até Áries imediatamente!_

_- Mas não posso..._

_- Pode sim! Desça o mais rápido que puder! – ela o cortou com aflição e parou de respondê-lo._

_A principio não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas decidiu acatar o pedido da amiga e desceu até o primeiro templo. Este estava estranhamente sombrio quando adentrou. Pôde sentir três cosmos distintos, sendo: um de Mu, outro de Verônique e o último de Lea. Continuou seu caminho até a entrada do templo onde encontrou os donos dos respectivos cosmos._

_- Milo... – balbuciou Lea ao vê-lo._

_O chamado de belga roubou a atenção de Milo imediatamente; este arregalou os olhos ao perceber que a armadura da amazona de esmeralda estava escarlate. _

_- Mas o que aconteceu aqui?! Porque está toda ensangüentada?!_

_A belga não conseguiu responder ao escorpião, pois mais lágrimas vinham de seus olhos. Nicky estava em situação parecia, por isso Mu começou a dar explicações._

_- Lea e Mel estavam no turno hoje, mas..._

_- Eu sei que elas estavam no turno! – cortou Milo já em desespero – Cadê a Melody?!_

_Mu saiu da frente do escorpião permitindo que este visse o corpo deitado e coberto por uma capa branca. Esta estava quase toda ensangüentada, mas algumas partes denunciavam que um dia fora branca._

_- Eu fiz o que pude... – Nicky, abraçada a Lea, falou – Mas ela já chegou morta aqui..._

_- Também fiz o que pude, mas eram três contra nós._

_- Quem fez isso? – havia lágrimas nos olhos de Milo, mas sua voz soou séria e cortante._

_- Disseram que representavam Hefesto como seus Ferreiros._

_A cabeça do cavaleiro de escorpião rodava. Não sabia se gritava ou se chorava. Na duvida caiu de joelhos frente ao corpo e fez os dois._

_-_

- Quer minha companhia? – perguntou Kamus ao se sentar ao lado do amigo.

- Porquê isso foi acontecer? – indagou o escorpião como se aceitasse a companhia do amigo. Sua voz soou inexpressiva e estranhamente cortante.

Kamus ficou calado a procura das palavras certas, mas antes que pudesse organizar o pensamento Milo falou:

- Não sabe como me sinto sozinho! Nenhuma outra mulher é como ela! Nenhuma outra chega aos pés dela! – havia revolta naquela voz – Já tentei esquecê-la, mas isso é impossível! Parece egoísmo da minha parte, mas eu gostaria de ter ido junto!

Kamus não era bom de consolo, muito pelo contrario, era realista e frio com palavras, mas não queria machucar ainda mais o amigo. Optou por ouvir seus desabafos e oferecer um ombro amigo, já que era disso que o escorpião precisava no momento...

-

**Casa de Câncer...**

**-**

Escuro e assustador. O quarto templo parecia mais normal que nunca aos olhos de qualquer pessoa, porém seu guardião encontrava-se mais irritadiço e estourado que nunca. A partida repentina de Carol havia deixado o canceriano completamente abalado.

-Merda... – murmurou ao passar pelo quarto que pertencera à italiana.

Acabara do sair do banho. Algumas gotas de água ainda corriam pela pele morena do italiano que, por sua vez, esfregava os cabelos revoltos e curtos com uma toalha. Outra estava amarrada a sua cintura.

Passou pelo quarto e vestiu uma calça roxa simples e justa. Caminhou rapidamente pelo corredor até a sala e vestiu sua armadura, ia sair para encontrar Kannon, mas acabou se sentando no sofá. Ao lado da coluna onde a urna aberta de câncer havia uma outra onde a armadura de âmbar costumava ficar, bem ali, ao lado da sua...

Lembrou-se de quando Carol tirou-a de lá. Baixou a cabeça imediatamente após reviver o momento, levou a mão à têmpora e massageou-a como se a lembrança o machucasse. Nuca fora bom com as palavras, mas naquela ocasião gostaria de ter sido. Gostaria de ter feito ou dito algo mais significativo já que estavam sozinhos, mas no lugar disso saiu um "Espero te ver de novo".

- Sou um idiota... – se amaldiçoou.

**-**

**Casa de Gêmeos...**

**-**

Havia anoitecido a pouco, mas nenhuma luz foi acesa naquele templo. Saga estava no quarto escuro deitado na sua cama, tinha feito a ronda da noite passada e estava exalto. Kannon entrara no banho a pelo menos vinte minutos, mas não demoraria mais muito tempo já que Máscara deveria encontrá-lo em poucos minutos.

- Lana... – murmurou Saga, meio dormindo, meio acordado.

A lembrança da Grega atormentava Saga constantemente. Há meses não tinha noticias dela e antes de ir embora nem se despediram direito, pois naquela tarde ela pareceu evitá-lo de todas as maneiras.

- Será que eu vou te ver de novo? Será que está viva? – se perguntou ao se lembrar de Melody e seu estomago revirou ao pensar em Lana morta.

Ouviu a porta do banheiro destrancar, mas adormeceu antes que Kannon adentrasse o quarto. Este fez o mínimo de barulho possível e logo saiu do cômodo, vestiu a armadura de dragão marinho ao passar pela sala e rumou para a entrada do templo de gêmeos onde Carlo deveria estar a sua espera.

-

**Casa de Leão...**

**-**

Aiolia e Lea jantavam no mais completo silencio. A belga não era a mesma desde a morte da amiga. Sentia-se muito culpada por não ter conseguido impedir aquela fatalidade e o leonino já não agüentava mais vê-la daquela forma.

- A culpa não foi sua. – falou de forma mecânica ainda comendo.

Os talheres de Lea bateram no prato de forma sonora. Aiolia, até então, não havia tocado nesse assunto com a amante. Achava que não deveria forçar nada que esta não quisesse falar, achou que ela sendo uma mulher forte em todos os sentidos superaria, mas pelo visto não estava sendo assim.

- Não quer me dizer nada? – perguntou Aiolia numa voz mansa e acolhedora.

- Dizer o que? – com sarcasmo, Lea, rebateu e nem o olhou – Que foi uma fatalidade?

- Foi uma fatalidade! – disse o leonino que começava a sair do sério.

Aiolia esperava uma discussão com direito a palavrão e dedo na cara, afinal, ele era um leonino orgulhoso e ela uma mulher que não dava o braço a torcer. Mas nada disso aconteceu. As esmeraldas de Lea se encheram de lágrimas em segundos e a belga começou a chorar descontroladamente. Correu para os braços de Aiolia que a recebeu com carinho, aninhando-a em seus braços, tentando confortá-la ao máximo.

-

**Casa de Peixes**

-

Aquele templo nunca mudava, nem diante da escuridão que rondava o santuário naqueles tempos. Sempre iluminado, belo, cheiroso e alegre, tal como seu guardião.

Finalmente recebera permissão para visitar o amigo.Visitá-lo era quase uma bênção naqueles dias difíceis onde até as casas iluminadas de Áries e Virgem estavam mórbidas.

- Frô! – exclamou Nicky ao adentrar a sala do pisciano.

- No quarto minha linda! – a voz de Afrodite respondeu.

A francesa correu para o aposento do amigo. Ao chegar reparou que ele escrevia uma carta e trajava uma túnica branca, e, sem duvida alguma, parecia um deus.

- O que a trás aqui? – indagou Afrodite – deveria estar de guarda em Áries!

Antes de responder a pergunta do amigo, Verônique, mesmo de armadura, pulou na cama fofa do pisciano. Deitou de bruços, abraçou o cheiroso e fofo travesseiro e, por cima deste, fitou o amigo de forma divertida.

- É que fiquei sabendo do algumas coisas e vim fofocar oras!

- Se for sobre os cavaleiros de bronze a resposta é sim, ele vem. – antecipou Afrodite que ainda escrevia.

- Ah! Era sobre isso mesmo! Estou louca para conhecê-los! Aqueles cinco são tão famosos quanto vocês, cavaleiros de ouro!

- Conhecerá apenas quatro deles. Seiya de Pégasus está incapacito de lutar. – o pisciano ainda escrevia.

- Foi o que sofreu o golpe de Hades, certo?

- O próprio.

O fato da atenção de Afrodite não ser toda sua estava irritado-a.

- O que tanto escreve Dite?

- É para sua irmã. – finalmente parou de escrever e voltou toda a sua preciosa atenção para a francesa.

- Vanessa... – Nicky murmurou – Com tudo isso que aconteceu e que está acontecendo não a veremos por um bom tempo...

- Nem me lembre... – Afrodite se levantou da cadeira para se sentar ao lado da amiga.

Fizeram silencia por alguns segundos, mas Afrodite logo começou outro assunto.

- Sabe quem são essas Musas de Afrodite?

- Conheci três delas enquanto treinava com Afrodite.

- São fortes?

- Acredito que tanto quando nós.

- Isso é bom, ainda mais considerando que sofremos algumas baixas e a de Melody vai pesar na balança. Haha! – ele riu sozinho – Como o velho Dohko diz: "Um único grão de arroz pode virar a balança".

Esperou um comentário de Nicky, mas este não veio.

- O que foi, queria? – indagou ao ver que a loira se levantara.

- Como pode ser tão natural! – havia raiva na voz chorosa da francesa – Mel foi morta! MOR-TA! Eu nunca vou esquecer a imagem da Lea correndo até a casa de Áries com Mel agonizando em seus braços! Como pode ser tão... Tão... Insensível?!

Nicky fitou o amigo de forma amarga e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Não é questão de ser insensível, pode até parecer insensibilidade, mas é uma forma de se proteger, eu diria. Já perdi muitos amigos e ao longo de tempo aprendi a não me abalar tanto para minha própria segurança.

A loira voltou a se sentar, parecia não entender as palavras do amigo.

- No meu ponto de vista Ares venceu o último confronto de forma psicológica. Pode não ter matado nenhum de nós, mas deixou muitos desejando a morte. – se levantou e começou a percorrer o quarto sem destino certo - Milo não está em condições nem de treinar. Shura, Shion e Aiolos não estão felizes com a morte das amazonas de cobra, águia e camaleão. Saga, Carlo e Kannon parecem displicentes desde que Lana, Carol e Bella foram embora e, sinceramente, acredito que aquelas três estão da mesma forma. E agora Hefesto consegue matar a Mel! – ele passava a mão pelos cabelos de forma nervosa – Não preciso nem dizer que as coisas estão indo de mal a pior!

- Pelo menos minha irmã está em segurança...

- Isso é um dos meus poucos consolos...

-

**Décimo Terceiro Templo**

-

Já era tarde da noite quando Athena despertou exaltada. Dois cosmos familiares cortaram o sono da mulher de cabelos lilás com facilidade.

- Finalmente chegaram... – murmurou cansada, porém sorrindo – Já era hora...

Levantou e rumou para a entrada do último templo. Shion a acompanhou todo o tempo, pois aqueles dois cosmos também despertaram o Grande Mestre.

A deusa levava apenas seu báculo e parecia tão simplória que seu acompanhante, Shion, era quem parecia um deus nos trajes de Grande Mestre, mas foi este quem se ajoelhou diante das duas figuras que surgiam. Afrodite e Dionísio subiam majestosamente a escadaria, acompanhados de cinco moças que, assim como Shion, se ajoelharam perante os deuses.

- Acredito que para terem vindo até aqui alguma coisa aconteceu. – falou Athena.

- Te explicaremos tudo, minha irmã. – disse Dionísio ao beijar a mãe de Athena.

- Cortes como sempre, – Afrodite revirou seus orbes incrivelmente azuis – Mas, mudando de assunto, o que aconteceu aqui Athena? – os olhos da deusa da beleza correram pelas casas escuras e sombrias - Seu santuário sempre foi tão iluminado e seus guerreiros ainda mais brilhantes.

Athena suspirou pesadamente.

- Isso, minha irmã, foi o que restou de nós...

_**---XxX---**_

Primeiramente esse Cap foi escrito apenas para mostrar como estão as coisas no Santuário. Nó próximo cap mais revelações do enredo com créditos de **Caroline Coldibeli** (N/A: Obrigada pelo toque na review).

Agora as Musas escolhidas:

_(Personagem de... – Par – Armadura)._

**Margarida – Shura – Clio**

_OBS: Gostei MUITO da sua personagem! Shura é todo seu. E você ser minha Beta ainda ta de pé?_

**Krika – Aiolos – Érato**

_OBS: Espero que não se importe de ficar com a armadura de Érato e adaptar sua ficha pra ela. Realmente acho que não será difícil criar a representante dos versos eróticos. xD_

**Akane Kyo – Dohko – Melpômene e Virgo Nyah – Milo – Tálita**

_OBS: Essa ficha dupla, além de estar ótima, me quebrou um galho enorme. Bem vidas a fic!_

**Iodes – Shion – Euterpe**

_OBS: Gostei bastante da sua ficha, mas tem muito Milo nela xD poderia mudar alguns detalhes? Outra coisa é que você só poderá lutar com uma arma, então terá de optar pela foice ou pela flauta._

_**Os Golpes:**_

**Ofensivo:** _(Apenas 1)_

**Defensivo: **_(Apenas 1)_

**Especial: **_(Um golpe de grande poder. Pode ser ilusão, cura, ofensivo...)_

-

Até mais!


End file.
